Play It All Night Long
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: My third YuGiOh songfic! This one is done to the country song Heck Yeah. I think you get my drift here. Please give it a chance and look at it, especially you Azrael!


Playin' all night long

Sword Master Jeff: I'm trying to fit the song, and the only characters that I could think of were Bandit Keith and Serenity, since I have seen a lot of Seto/Serenity romances. I don't agree with them because Joey would get mad and probably kill Seto Kiaba. Also since the song talks about the war, I have no choice but to talk about it in the songfic, I try to incorporate all of the song into the story and the song lyrics are in italics

~!~

Bandit Keith was in his favorite place, the Cliff Bar. He was drinking and listening to the music that the band was playing that night. He stopped looking for work since 1988 and was pitied by almost everyone. The only people that didn't pity him were his three lackeys: Bones was the only name he remembered, or chose to remember. His only amount of money was stealing and getting some dark facts for Mr. Pegasus, a rival to Kiaba Corps.

__

He works way too much for way too little  
He drinks way too early till way too late  
He hasn't had a raise since near his day  
In eighty - eight gets trampled on by everyone

He always came here, unless he had a job to do. Before he was a petty thief, he was in the Vietnam Army in the right wing, where he lost his one back tooth and had it replaced with the gold in his pocket. He doesn't talk about it much since his brother died there, and ever since then he had been on the lowest rung of the "class" ladder. 

Except when he comes in her  
And he's the product of the Haggard generation  
He's got a redneck side when you get him agitated  
He got the gold toothed look from a stiff right hook  
He's proud he took for his right wing stand on Vietnam  
Says he lost his brother there  


The band starts asking for requests, and he went to the front of the band and yelled the name of Johnny Cash. The band started to play and a little life comes behind his eyes letting himself being brought back to the past, where his life was so easy and carefree.

He yells out Johnny Cash  
And the band starts to play  
A ring of fire as he walks up  
And stands there by the stage  
And he says  
  
Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!  
Hell yeah!  
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
Life was good and love was easy  


Serenity then walked into the bar; trying to get all of the stress that was off of her mind from the workday that she had just finished. She worked for Mr. Kiaba in Kiaba Corps where she was the Master of Business Administration where she a plush corner office, but she always felt empty inside, unless she came to this particular bar. 

__

  
She's got an MBA and a plush corner office  
She's got a don't mess with me attitude  
She'll close a deal she don't reveal that she can feel  
The loneliness the emptiness  
Except when she comes in here  
She's the product of the Me generation  
She's got a rock and roll side when you get her agitated  
She got the tattoo there on her derriere from a spring break dare  
In Panama where love was all she thought she'd ever need  


After they finish one of the famous Johnny Cash songs that she had heard so long ago, standing on the bar counter, she screamed out "Do you know any Bruce Springsteen?" She started to feel just as Bandit Keith did when they were playing Johnny Cash's song. They start playing 'Born in the U.S.A' and she feels just like Bandit Keith was feeling when they were playing one of Cash's songs.

She yells out to the band  
Know any Bruce Springsteen  
Then she jumps up on the bar  
And she, and she starts to scream  
She says  


Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!  
Hell yeah!  
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good and love was easy  
  
Yeah, yeah  
Can or can't you get my mind off thinkin' 'bout  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday  
Hey, hell yeah  
  
Hell yeah  
Turn it up  
Right on  
Hell yeah  
Sounds good  
Sing that song  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good  


Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!  
Hell yeah!  
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good and love was easy

END

Sword Master Jeff: This is one of my many favorite songs because of the message behind it, the message that no matter who you are, or where you are in the outside world, you are treated just the same here in this bar. I made up the name of the bar, and it came from an effect monster card, and whoever guesses it first will get a dedication in my next chapter/story.


End file.
